Dream come true
by Electrofuze
Summary: After Hinata confessed her love to naruto Since now Konoha has be destroyed and now will be reborn Will NarutoxHinata start to begin.
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden. I merely use their characters and themes for entertainment purposes.**

**This scene is taken place after Naruto has defeated the Pains and Hinata confessed her love to Naruto**.

"Rise and shine maggots!." As anko screamed.

"Yawn!" As Kiba with Akamaru got out of their tent.

Once everyone got out of there tents and gathered around anko. Anko started to shout out the position and partners.

"Okay. Shikamaru and Ino you Two will work on gathering wood for the fire place!." Anko once more shouted and continued to.

" *Sigh* What a drag!. Is there any other job I can do rather then collecting wood." Shikamaru said out of boredom.

"Get used to it!. Unless you like to do more then One job I would be more then happy to assign you it"

"I rather stick with gathering" Shikamaru said carelessly.

"Okay where was I oh yes!. Sakura, Hinata and Naruto!." You three will be the Medical team.

"Me with N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said in her mind making her blush a little. Its been a week since they saw each other and she confessed her love over Naruto. juring the battle with Pain.

"Why am I in the Medical team if I don't even know Medical ninjutsu!." Naruto shouted at Anko

"Calm down!. You and Hinata will be supplying Sakura with the materials she needs to Do surgery on the injured." Anko said in a Angry tone.

"Surgery… *gulp*." Naruto whisperd out

"Anyways!. Sai your with Shino and Kiba. You three will Patrol that area." Anko said pointing north where the forest Is located.

"Neji, Tenten and Lee!. You three will patrol next but in the eastern area of the forest." Anko explained and pointed East to where the river was located.

"And for you Choji you will help the Carpenters constructing the village." Anko Suggested.

"Now everyone to your positions!." Anko Shouted out.

Once everyone was going to there positions Hinata couldn't Stop thinking about How she confessed to Naruto and how will Naruto reactor to her if Naruto spots her.

After they arrived at the medical tent Neji comes in to ask Naruto if he can have a word with him.

Naruto agreed and headed outside of the tent.

"Hey Neji what's up." Naruto said staring at Neji in confusion.

Neji grabs Naruto by the neck and slams him Against a tree. " I think of Hinata as a sister and if you do anything that's unnecessary or something that will hurt her feeling I will kill you!... just pray that you will live to see that day." Neji shouted to Naruto angrily and Naruto still struggling for air.

Neji release the neck hold on Naruto which made him fall to the ground. As Naruto fell to the ground he began to look down at his feet. And the meanwhile Neji walks away.

"What can I possibly do to her" Naruto said to him self in a low toned voice still puffing for air.

"Or is it the fact I just lov-" Naruto stopped In time before he made the full sentence slip out of his mouth..

As Naruto got up and headed to medical tent he spotted Hinata and Sakura already working on a injured Shinobi.

"Looks like you guys already got a customer." Naruto joked

"What were you and Neji talking about that took so long" Sakura said curiously and eagerly to find out.

"Oh it was nothing just men talk that's all" Naruto shrugged

"Okay whatever. Go sit beside Hinata and hand me some tools I need." Sakura said pointing out where to sit.

Hinata started to blush a little once more when Naruto was heading her way to the tool bench with all the supply's such as scissors and needles and such.

As Naruto sat beside Hinata. Hinata couldn't bear what would her reaction be if Naruto talked about the confession about her love to Naruto.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said in a smile

"Hello N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said nervously trying her best not to blush in front of him.

**Hope you guys liked it don't worry there still more though He he :P. Just to remind you guys this is my first Time writing a story on facfiction. Anyways I will try to make my best to make chapter 2 Wishes being answered. And I will make chapter 2 longer.**


	2. Sleeping?

**Hello guys. This time I will try to make it with less errors. So enjoy :P.**

As Naruto looked at Hinata he noticed she was blushing. Each minute he stared at her she just blushed more.

"Can one of you pass me the scissors?" Sakura demanded which made them braking their somewhat staring contest.

As Naruto Grabbed the scissors so did Hinata.

"Oh sorry Naruto-Kun! Did you want to pass the scissors to Sakura?" Hinata said politely.

"Its okay. If you like you can pass it to her?" Naruto said in agreement.

"Can you two hurry up and decide!" Sakura barked out in a hurry.

Hinata grabbed the scissors by the tip of course and gave it to Sakura.

As Sakura finished up with the shinobi it already became 7:26 PM

" Naruto go get me the sheets and Hinata help me lift this man up" Sakura ordered.

"Right away!" Naruto and Hinata said.

Once Naruto came back with the sheets and place one on the ground and the other one beside it. Hinata got the man by the head and Sakura by the feet they placed him on the first sheet then got the second sheet and place it on the shinobi.

"Well for now we should take a break" Sakura decided

"Sure why not" Naruto said happy to finally relax and not see blood gushing on every person he saw that needed surgery.

After they all left the tent Hinata thought to go visit the river.

After she arrived at the river she sat down looking at the clouds and started to talk to her self about Naruto.

As Naruto was walking down the stone pavements of dirt and on the sides of the were the tents that each shinobi has and the civilians. "Why dont i visit the river?" Naruto decided.

**On the way to the river**

Meanwhile walking. From a distance Naruto see's Hinata and hides behind a tree.

"Is that Hinata?" As Naruto takes a peek once more Over hearing her conversation to her self.

"I wonder if Naruto-Kun likes me Or at least… Something stronger…"Hinata said to herself while staring at mirror vision of her self in the water.

As Hinata was still talking about how her confession with Naruto might of changed there Friendship and had gotten Worse. She was worried to bits in till she heard a bush behind her move. And then she blushed a little red

"Crap I think she saw me!" Naruto said making mad hand gestures to him self.

"Byakugan!." Hinata whispered . She saw a figure in behind a tree that had spiky hair and a face that almost looks like Naruto"s.

"Is that Naruto! Was he over hearing what I said!" Hinata turned Scarlet red and fainted which made her drop backwards in the river

"Crap" Naruto yelled "I am coming Hinata!." Naruto screamed to the top of his lungs. So he ran towards the river and dived in swimming towards Hinata.

"Hang on Hinata!" Naruto shouted swimming against the river lines as it was taking her and him away.

"Gotchia" Naruto screamed As he grabbed hinata. So naruto concetrated the chakra to his feet and jumped on the water to land.

Naruto Was just puffing and was tired. so he put Hinata in his arms and walked towards the tents.

"If Neji catches me with Hinata in my arms he might think I done something to her or worse! He might think I am a pervert!." Naruto said quite a bit worried

"I guess I have to use my stealth" Naruto said Happy with his own idea.

Once Naruto arrived at the tents it was 9:45. His tent was the closest to the river so he didn't need to worry much. Once he arrived at his tent he put Hinata on his sheet on the ground and covered her with the other one . Naruto didn't mind much if he slept on the ground At least Hinata's safe.

"Yawn" Naruto quickly said stretching his arms out

"Why am I so tired?. I guess its because I swam and it must of tired me out" As Naruto lied down and look at Hinata next to him made him think of kissing her she looked so gorgeous and beautiful but he didn't want to ruin his friendship. So he drifted of into a sleep.

**Next day early in the morning**

It was around 7:36 ish. Once Hinata woke up in a tent in sheets. She looked beside her and saw Naruto sleeping on the grass and notice his arm was around her touching her waist. She blushed deep red but she wanted to enjoy it. But if Neji found out she was here that Would probably be end of Naruto. So Hinata lifted his arm and put it beside her sheets and got up. And head outside of the tent. And noticed Kiba outside of Naruto's tent where she slept for the night.

"So what were you two doing in there?" He said curiously.

Hinata started to blush Deeply red almost scarlet red and started to think. Did he see me sleeping in there with Naruto!.

"Well?" Kiba asked again inpationtly.

Hinata couldn't move she felt like some one paralyzed her she was worried if he caught here sleeping in there with him And worried if he would tell Neji everything.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I am starting to get a hang of this writing stories like this and such. I used to hate writing stories it always got me bored. Anyways :P**.


	3. Blushing like always

Hey guys sorry about some of the mistakes from the last chapter. Last chapter I was in a rush. This time I wont be so clumsy and rush.

"Hello… Hinata!" Kiba answered in anger and in the meanwhile shaking his hand side to side at Hinata's face.

"H-huh W-ha!" Hinata said stuttering.

"I asked what were you two doing in there?." Kiba asked a little inpatient.

"O-oh- N-nothing J-just pre-preparing s-some m-m-m-m-medice!." Hinata said blushing deeply and also stuttering on the sentence.

"Sure.. Well I should get back to patrol. Cya" Kiba said suspiciously then ran off to patrol the forest.

**Just to let you guys know when its written in italics it means that person is saying that in her/his mind.**

"_That was a close one" _Hinata said in her mind

As Hinata remembered she was thinking if she should or shouldn't wake up Naruto.

"_I think it would be better if I left him sleeping." _

After remembering what to do which was to head towards the medical tent and help Sakura she encountered Neji Staring at her behind his tent Which was located beside Tentens and the hokages.

"_I wonder why Neji is watching me?. Maybe he's still being over protective at me" _Hinata said in her mind then sighed in reality.

**Naruto**

As Naruto woke up he noticed Hinata was gone. So the teenager got up and Yawned and headed out the tent. After Naruto got out of the tent he noticed Hinata walking towards the medical tent. So then Naruto ran towards Hinata.

"Sup Hinata" Naruto said putting up a smile.

"Oh H-hello N-naruto." Stuttering to her savoir.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes sh-shes I-in the m-medical Tent." Hinata said trying to stutter

"I guess we should get there quick. Their probably has to be lots of injured waiting to be healed" Naruto said smiling.

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand and ran towards the medical tent and barged in making Sakura Jump in surprise.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" Sakura said angrily and Whacked Naruto on the back of his head. Which causing him to fall forward.

"Oooooooooooow." Naruto said in pain on the grass meanwhile Hinata was giggling.

"Well when your done complaining go to the tool bench and hand me some supplies when I tell you to". Sakura said rolling her eyes.

After awhile in pain Naruto got up and headed towards the tool bench with Hinata

"_Should I thank him or not. Gah!" Hinata said undecided _

"N-naruto-kun" Hinata said trying again not to stutter. But like usual she always almost stutters in front of naruto.

"Huh…Yes Hinata?" Naruto said turning towards Hinata noticing Hinata blushing

"T-thanks Fo-for S-saving M-me Yesterday" Hinata said blushing bright pink

"No problem" Naruto said and pecked Hinata on the cheek with Sakura not noticing.

After Naruto Pecked Hinata on the cheek Hinata started to turn Scarlet red and trying her best not to faint.

"_D-did N-naruto j-just k-k-k-k-kiss me!" Hinata said so surprised_

"Hinata hand me the scissors" Sakura said working on a citizen this time.

"O-oh O-okay!" Hinata said stuttering almost whacking every tool off the bench to find the scissors in a rush.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto said curiously

**I know I know quick story xD. In chapter 4 or 5 you will be surprised what naruto and Hinata have in mind :P.**

Oh sorry about Chapter 1 saying chapter 2's title I was tired so by accident I added sleeping lol.


	4. Worries

**Hello guys. On this chapter I will try my best to make it as long as possible :p. Also I hope you guys don't mind with some other pairings involved in on these chapters such as Nejiten, Shikaino or Shikatem and some others that will be mentioned next chapter.**

"O-oh I am okay N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing.

"Okay" Naruto answered back chuckling

"Hinata can I have the scissors now please?" Sakura Ordered.

"Yes of course!" Hinata wailed and gave the scissors to Sakura.

"I think I might need more supplies. Can you both go get me some more supplies in the medical storage tent." Sakura shouted.

"Okay!" As both Hinata and Naruto barked out.

Meanwhile Hinata and Naruto hopped off to get some supplies it seemed that Neji wasn't so fawned about the idea of Naruto and Hinata being together so often.

Neji.

"Mhhh" Neji said concentrating and in the meanwhile walking towards tentens tent.

" _better not catch that Uzimaki doing anything to Hinata." _Neji said in his mind

Once Neji arrived at Tentens tent he was greeted in.

"What's wrong Neji?" Tenten asked a little concerned .

"Its nothing" Neji said meanwhile walking towards Tenten and sat next to her with a frown.

"There's gotta something wrong. Just tell me." Tenten said angrily.

"Fine. Its that Uzimaki kid."

"What Naruto?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"Okay so…what about him?"

"Well it seems he's been Hanging around with Hinata. I have a feeling that he might make a wrong move with her." Neji said a little frustrated.

"Neji just calm down about it. So what if There hanging with each other. Its not like there doing anything that would destroy the world or something."

"Well okay. But I am telling Sakura just to keep a good eye on them." Neji said feeling defeated.

"Its not like there kids . They are 16 I think they know something or two about what to do."

"Well whatever I am still concerned." Neji said a little intense.

"Maybe this will calm you down." Tenten Said leaning over to Neji and planted a kiss on his lips.

Once Naruto and Hinata Arrived at the medical storage tent they grabbed some supplies and headed back. Once they arrived they spotted Neji chatting outside of the tent with Sakura.

"So can you keep an eye on them" Neji asked Inpatient to find out what was the answer.

"Fine whatever" Sakura said giving a stubborn look to Neji.

"Oh hey what's up Neji!." Naruto called out.

Neji didn't answer but just gave a death stare to Naruto. And then left.

"Well okay…" Naruto choked up.

"Well it seems you guys got the supplies I Asked you two to get."

"Yup we got em hehe." Naruto Laughed.

"Okay now put them In the tent on the tool bench got it" Sakura ordered.

Naruto and Hinata nodded and went in the Medical tent and placed all the tools in order on the bench. And headed back outside.

"So what was that all about? You and Neji talking to each other.?" Naruto asked a little confused.

"It was nothing really. Just something to do with the Carpenters." Sakura lied.

By the time it was 7:54 Sakura told them both to head back to there tents and take a shift off.

**Hinata**

"_Maybe I should go to ino's tent" _Hinata said speaking In her mind. And then ran towards ino's tent opened the two covers and saw Ino there working on some drawing on some paper on the ground.

"Oh hey what's up Hinata?" Ino asked

" Hello. I was wondering if maybe we can talk about some stuff." Hinata said in a Gentle voice.

"Sure what is it" Ino Signalled Hinata to take a seat beside her.

"It kind of Involves Naruto" Hinata said shyly. And in the meanwhile walking towards Ino to take a seat.

**Hope you guys liked it :P.**

**Next chapter Will be much more exciting I promise. Oh and leave a review to make me happy :D. No flaming though ;).**


	5. Authors notes

Hey guys. In till Wednesday I will make the new chapter.

If your wondering why… Well its because my stories need an update . I checked The 1,2 so far and now the rest. Oh for chapter 5 I am planning on doing a very long chapter. So I might need to make it Wednesday to Friday.


End file.
